


Cookies

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Mystrade Oneshots [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Naked Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: Another ficlet for Mystrade Monday Prompt #13, Am I Dead?, Mycroft having a conversation with Sherlock in his bedroom.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974031
Kudos: 62





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This came about a few minutes after I completed the other fic with the same prompt. I needed something happy too 😅

"Brother mine, am I dead?" 

"Unfortunately, brother dear, you are very much alive." 

"So why are DCI Lestrade and I naked?" 

"Because the both of you had sex a few times since yesterday evening." 

Mycroft's lips thinned. He couldn't remember anything other than eating a cookie the policeman had offered him. Yet his body told him that he was pleasured well, in and out. 

"Why are you in my bedroom anyway?" 

"Because your PA said I'm the best person to monitor the both of you."

Mycroft narrowed his eyes.

"The cookies the both of you ate had marijuana in them. We've caught the errand constable though I am tempted to have him released." 

"Why?" 

"The both of you finally fucked!" 

Mycroft threw one of the pillows at Sherlock. Greg woke up to the commotion and started kissing Mycroft. Mycroft felt like he turned to jelly while Greg had his hands all over him. Greg must have eaten quite a lot of the cookies since the cannabis' effect on him has not subsided. Sherlock quickly got out of the room, least his brother threw more solid items at him.


End file.
